Way of Life
by Yula089
Summary: He knows the feeling's there, she's closer to him more than anyone else, can he confess? Or maybe it'll be too late... maybe he won't be able to defeat Kintarou from taking Sakuno away from him... PLEASE READ! RyoxSaku COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1  Feelings

_Way of Life_

A/N: Thankyou for reading my first ever fanfic in any parts of my life, and my first one that's in the genre of romance! I hope very much that you enjoy it, but please understand if the story does displease you in any way that you review and tell me so I can fix it, and the fact that I'm not used to fan fiction yet and I'm really, really bad at writing romance genres, still, I'm giving it a go, so please be gentle. Oh, and more importantly, here's the key:

Normal – Japanese

Bold – English Italic – Thoughts (Japanese) or sounds 

Um… and I'm not good with remembering Prince of Tennis characters yet and also not good with the kun, and chan, and sans and things so enough of bothering you, please enjoy!

_Chapter 1 – Feelings are a way of life_

"See you at tennis training Obaa-chan!" a fourteen-year-old brown haired girl called as she quickly walked away from a grey car and into the gates of Seishun Academy Middle School. The arrive of a cold winter breeze blew past her chocolate brown eyes and straight through her long, soft brown hair.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice from afar was easily heard. The brown haired girl stopped in her tracks, and looked towards the direction of the loud, disturbing voice.

Not long after, a dark brown haired girl, around her age, with a book bag came rushing down from the stairs of the school building and stopped excitedly in front of her friend, her eyes gleaming as if she had just found a gigantic diamond, "It's early today, the Seigaku regulars are training at the tennis courts, all the fan girls are there, there's still two more hours before class, Ryoma-sama's practicing, let's go, let's go!!!" she cried jumping up and down before Sakuno Ryuzaki had a chance to greet her.

A sweat drop formed on Sakuno's head, "um…o-okay", was all she could say as Tomoka Osakada squealed with enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Pok, pok, pok…_

"Look, look!!!!" Tomoka yelled excitedly, turning all the fan girls to her attention, "There's Ryoma-sama!" she pointed to a dark green haired fourteen year old with sports clothes on and a Fila cap on his head, holding his red racket and bouncing a yellow tennis ball in the other hand.

All the fan girls screamed out his name and the two friends had to block their ears to prevent from them from exploding.

Ryoma Echizen the tennis prodigy of the whole school and even further looked up at them with his still gold eyes, and every single girl could've fainted under his gaze. But Ryoma didn't notice them much; his eyes were fixed on a certain brown haired girl. Sakuno noticed Ryoma's gaze and blushed, quickly staring down at her shoes.

"Come on, let's go talk to him", Tomoka whispered to Sakuno, dragging her friend to the bench Ryoma was sitting on, drinking his favourite juice, Ponta. But Tomoka almost immediately found a lame excuse and abandoned her friend with the "prince" alone.

"Um… hello Echizen-san", Sakuno said fidgeting nervously, but she noticed Ryoma's eyes had softened as he looked at her, and she felt a lot more comfortable.

Ryoma just smirked and said simply, "hn", well… if you can count that as a word.

There was a long silence until Ryoma stood up and gave her a smile, "Call me Ryoma-kun from now on, kay?" he said warmly.

Sakuno blushed even harder and quickly nodded, "H-hai!"

They were standing just round the corner of the courts, out of sight of anyone, but the disadvantage was that it was rather cold, and soon Sakuno began shivering and couldn't help but let out a small sneeze, maybe she really should've brought her jumper today…

But suddenly warmth tingled all over her and she felt a strange sensation, the teen looked around and saw that Ryoma had taken off his jacket and put it around her.

Sakuno blushed madly and she bowed again and again, "Arigatou, Echi… I mean Ryoma-kun!" she said clutching the jacket to her.

Ryoma just smirked, "It's okay… and are you doing anything at lunch?" he asked.

Sakuno shook her head.

"Then… can you come with me?" he asked, trying to hide the struggles.

Sakuno felt her cheeks heat up once again, and she nodded slowly, "I-I'd be happy to", she said quietly.

Ryoma smiled, "Great", and with that, he gently took her by the hand and walked her all the way back to class, passing many people on the way, who were, of course, shocked at the scene and Sakuno was shocked too, but felt happy, wasn't this just what she wanted?

_I don't know what's this feeling…_

_It's rising out of my chest…_

_Wanting to break free…_

_And let go…_

That's it for now! Sorry it's so short and stupid, but did you enjoy it? Please, review, just one review would make me continue on to the next chapter but I won't do it if nobody reviews… because then what's the point if nobody likes it? Anyway, I update really fast if there's a lot of reviews so please review and tell me what you think! Um… this is a clumsy beginning but the second chapter is going to be better!

Thankyou!

Yula089


	2. Chapter 2 A New Rival

_Way of Life_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N: I've got 5 reviewers so far! Thankyou! This means a lot to me! Thanks to: silverXakaXtsuki, tRiCiA'XhAkUrAH, HaruCherry, Rose12136 and Nala1414. The second chapter wouldn't have come if it weren't for these reviewers! Please review! So here's Chapter 2, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 2 – A New Rival_

"You're kidding me! He held your hand?!" Tomoka cried, just as shocked as Sakuno was.

The teen was still blushing and she could feel dark auras emitting behind her back, obviously from the fan girls. Sakuno just nodded quietly, unable to speak. Her crush on Ryoma was obvious to everyone but oblivious to the "Prince" himself, he was always too caught in tennis and soon Sakuno had been convinced that she should just give up and take him as a close friend… but after a while Ryoma had seemed to change a little (a lot actually) for he always had a much softer side for Sakuno and actually asked her to stay with him at lunch quite a few times, now, Sakuno's hopes were rising again.

The two friends were walking down the hall to their next class and Sakuno finally managed to burst out, "But… Tomo-chan! You left me with him! You planned this didn't you?!"

Tomoka stared at Sakuno for a while, but it wasn't long before she cracked up a laugh and grinned, "Well if it wasn't for me abandoning you, then he wouldn't have asked you out right?" she said teasingly.

Sakuno blushed, "H-He didn't ask me out! He just wants me to follow him, but what are you doing at lunch Tomo-chan, I'm sorry I said yes to him without thinking much"

"Nah, don't worry about me, I've got my shift to help the Librarian today, so I'm busy too".

"Oh, I was worried…" Sakuno murmured. She was still clutching onto Ryoma's jacket, it had such a soft aroma of him and she found great comfort and warmth from it, but until lunch, they had different classes, and Ryoma had told her to keep it for now. When was she to return it?!

They turned the corner and arrived in their class, ready to begin the lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lunch bell rang, indicating the end of the third class.

Everyone rushed out finally feeling full freedom, but then again, they couldn't do much since it was snowing and was awfully freezing, still that didn't stop the regulars from doing a little of their extra tennis training. But Ryoma wasn't there, that startled Momoshiro Takeshi and Eiji Kikumaru, Ryoma's friends, and the basic, "energetic and childish" ones on the team. That shocked Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo too.

"What's going on?" All five asked in unison.

"So this is Seigaku", a voice appeared around the tennis courts and every regular on the team turned to the figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry I'm late Ryoma-kun", Sakuno said as she rushed up to the dark green haired boy leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Gold cat-like eyes peered at her and just gave a short laugh, "Actually this is the earliest you've come through your late records", he said teasingly.

Sakuno blushed and smiled shyly at him, was this really him?

Ryoma started walking off, "You planning to stand there the rest of your life?" he asked calmly without looking back, Sakuno quickly caught up with him, carrying the two bento-boxes with her, which she had made this morning for lunch, hoping Ryoma will eat it.

The two walked side by side peacefully and until they reached the building rooftop and they sat themselves down to eat lunch.

Sakuno handed Ryoma his bento-box and they started eat slowly, a chilly wind blew past them and reminded Sakuno of the jacket, she quickly took it off and handed it back to Ryoma.

"Here Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry, you must've been cold", Sakuno said but to her surprise Ryoma took it and put it back on her again.

"You need it more than I do", he said, eyeing her nose, which was starting to turn a bit pink because of the cold, Sakuno thanked him, again.

As they ate, they began talking a bit more too and Sakuno felt she could really get used to the new Ryoma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The figure standing just outside of the courts was a red haired boy with a tennis racket slung over his shoulder. He grinned, "I expected a bit more from them", he said, loud enough to let everyone hear.

"HEY!" Momo shouted already ticked off, "Who are you?! You're not from Seishun, you can't be here and who gives you the right to judge our team?!"

"Momoshiro do you want to run laps?" Tezuka, the captain asked coldly.

Momo immediately quietened down.

The red haired boy gave a short, energetic laugh, "I'm from Shitenhouji Junior High, and Kintarou Tooyama's the name", the boy replied, "Don't worry, I've got permission from the old lady, I'm here, and I wanna see your so called tennis prodigy".

There was a long silence, but Eiji broke it, "He's not here yet-" but before he could continue, Momo pointed to two figures coming down the path, "There he is! With - Ryuzaki Sakuno?!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was taken aback as the two entered the courts, not holding hands though (because obviously Ryoma knew his senpais would never give him break if they saw it). Kintarou looked at Ryoma and grinned, then looked to the girl beside him, _so this is the tennis prodigy, and who's that girl with him? She's cute, this is gonna be interesting…_

Shusuke Fuji, being Shusuke Fuji, he already could read what Kintarou was thinking and grinned (like he always does), _this is gonna be interesting_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoma looked towards the new guest and frowned, turning back to his seldom talking self and he frowned.

Sakuno stopped as Ryoma stopped in his tracks and noticed he was frowning at someone, she looked towards the person and almost immediately, she felt a cold icy wind pass by.

_Ryoma Echizen, just like I imagined_

_Consider yourself a rival_

_I won't lose to you in tennis or any other aspects in that fact_

_I'm gonna win_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for now; hope you liked it, I don't know much about Kintarou so please excuse me if he's a bit out of character, once again thanks to the reviewers and it's a bit longer this time right? Until next time! Please review!

Yula089


	3. Chapter 3 The Sakura Tree

_Way of Life_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N: Well this is Chapter 3! Thankyou to all of the reviewers, I couldn't have had more encouragement than this! Sorry for the delay, oh! And you can also tell me what you want to see in the next chapter, and maybe I'll put it in! So here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 3 – The Sakura Tree_

"So we finally meet Ryoma Echizen", the red haired boy said entering the tennis courts.

Ryoma, silent and relaxed as usual glared at him with piercing golden eyes, standing in front of Sakuno as if protecting her from Kintarou.

Suddenly the tension broke off and Kintarou, grinning, put out his hand, "I'm Kintarou Tooyama from Shitenhouji Junior High Tennis team", he said, but Ryoma didn't bother shaking his hand he tugged his cap lower and began walking off.

"So much for politeness", Kintarou muttered glaring at Ryoma. He turned to Sakuno and gave her a welcoming smile, "Hello", he said putting out his hand and trying again with a different person.

Sakuno looked at the ground rather shyly and shook his, "Um… Hello, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, it's nice to meet you", she said quietly trying her best not to be shy.

Kintarou smiled, "So you must be the grand daughter of this team's coach, I see, I see, that old lady is very kind, she's the one who gave me permission to come here for a whole day!"

But before Sakuno could say anything, Ryoma's voice almost immediately called her name, "I'm sorry I have to go", Sakuno said giving a quick bow, "Maybe we'll talk another time, it was nice meeting you".

Kintarou peered at Ryoma who was standing a few feet away from them, "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

Sakuno blushed furiously, "No! No! We're just friends!" she said frantically.

Kintarou stared at her, "O-Ok", was all he could say before Sakuno bowed again and went over to Ryoma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay?" Sakuno asked looking at the fourteen year old.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Ryoma said sitting down on a bench, he leaned back and stared at the girl standing before him, he didn't know how he felt for her still but he could tell that he liked her more than a friend.

Sakuno blushed a little, "Well, you didn't seem really happy to see Tooyama-san", she said quietly.

"I didn't want to see him", he said flatly.

Sakuno cocked her head side ways and looked at him, "Wasn't there somewhere you wanted me to go with you?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Ryoma looked up at her for a minute then he stood up and taking her hand, he walked her out of the tennis courts.

Unknowingly to them, Kintarou was watching the whole time, certain jealousy forming in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two walked past a few fan girls, and just as expected, they sent lightning bolts straight at Sakuno non-stop, until they had disappeared around the corner completely.

Sakuno was rather nervous, knowing if she walked back to class afterwards by herself, she was sure to crashed into by one of those fan girls, and that would be the end of her life, for sure.

But as they walked further from the tennis courts, there were less and less people, and both enjoyed walking alone for sometime.

Ryoma soon had led Sakuno to the other side of the school building they crossed a green grass patch and pushed through a few thick bushes, then, Sakuno found herself in a beautiful scenery before a huge blue lake, a few flowers were still there even though it was winter and a tall sakura tree stood nearby, though it was bare because it was winter, however the scenery was so beautiful that Sakuno couldn't help but run up next to the sakura tree and laugh out with joy as she looked all over the place.

Ryoma walked over and followed Sakuno, the girl suddenly turned to him, "Ryoma-kun! This place is beautiful, how do you find it?" she asked, standing beside him.

He shrugged, "I just walked around once and found it, no one was here so I come here often when I want to be alone", he said.

Sakuno looked at him, "But then why did you show me?" she asked confused.

Ryoma lowered his face to level with her ear and whispered, "A special place for a special person".

Sakuno blushed vividly, soon even the wind seemed to stop as their eyes bore into each other's, and they began slowly inching closer until…

"RRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The familiar sound of a bell rang and the two quickly pulled apart, Ryoma tugged his cap lower to hide his blush and he quickly took her hand and they ran back towards the school, you can always count on bells to ruin everything.

_She's special to me_

_I want her with me_

_But I don't know how to say it to her_

_But…the sakura tree, it… gave me strength somehow…_

_Standing under it with her… gave me a new world…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's for now! Feel free to submit what you want to see in the next chapter, and I might be able to put it in! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!

Yula089


	4. Chapter 4 Unfortunate Things

_Way of Life_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is chapter 4! Thankyou to all reviewers once again and I'm sorry for the delay, please understand that I can be VERY busy sometimes! Well anyway, here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 4 – Unfortunate Things Happen**_

Three days had passed since that "almost kiss" and Ryoma and Sakuno still were rather silent about it, but in any way, they had grown a lot more closer, they usually spent lunch time together either with or without Tomoka and Sakuno would watch Ryoma at tennis training as much as possible, then again, by returning the attention, Ryoma would walk Sakuno home sometimes.

During lunch, when Tomoka couldn't join them, they usually went under the sakura tree and spent the whole of lunch there; it was like their secret place now.

Soon, the new side of Ryoma had been realized by everyone, he didn't seem to be too silent and cold looking as usual, and he didn't walk away from conversations as much but just stood there for a while if he accidentally got himself into one. Everyone seemed to like the new Ryoma but he didn't show as much of himself to anyone at all but Sakuno, and she appreciated it very much.

Things just kept getting better all these days and Sakuno looked forward to every single day, it was as if the bad times were all over… but it was just beginning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakuno walked into class early in the morning and noticed Tomoka was already at her desk, but she seemed rather silent today, just looking out the window, not like herself at all.

"Good morning Tomo-chan", Sakuno said, but her smile immediately disappeared when her friend turned around and showed her red, swollen eyes.

The dark brown haired teen immediately hugged Sakuno so tightly that she couldn't exactly breath properly, tears streamed down her cheeks, she was crying so hard that the students in the class began staring at her.

"M-M-My family and I-I a-are m-moving t-to… S-Sapporo… today!" she said between sobs.

It took a minute for Sakuno to register that in her head and she felt a sharp stab in her back, _no, no! She can't go!_

Sakuno hugged back and Tomoka's tears streamed down even more… it soon registered like a big dirty rock that this meant she won't be able to see Tomoka anymore, just phone calls, she wouldn't have a single friend except for Ryoma, and she was bad at making friends too, this was REALLY bad news.

Soon they parted, "But then, if your leaving today, what are you doing here Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

"I wanted to say goodbye", she said quietly, and Sakuno realized that Tomoka indeed didn't have her bag with her.

"I-It's such a short notice", Sakuno said, she quickly searched through her bag and pulled out a small gift, handing it to Tomoka, "I guess it's lucky I bought it here somehow, it's supposed to be your birthday gift but I guess I'm giving it to you early", and this time, Sakuno really couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face.

The friends hugged once more and that was the last time Sakuno ever got to see her again… It soon felt so… _lonely_…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryoma and Sakuno were walking with Horio and the others to their next class and Ryoma had tried his best to make his friend feel better the whole time but didn't succeed too much.

"Sorry about what happened", Kachiro said quietly.

Sakuno gave them a weak, unconvincing smile, "It's ok, I'm fine, please don't worry about me", she said quietly.

"Your so pale, and you think I'm not worrying?" Ryoma said glancing at Sakuno, at least this was the last lesson before after school tennis training, and then maybe it may get better.

"I'm fine", Sakuno said again, but Ryoma grabbed her hand and pulled her back from the rest of the three, who didn't notice the two hanging back.

Ryoma pulled Sakuno close to him and looked into her eyes, with firmness yet clouding with concern and worry, "Don't let it get to you ok? She moved, I know it's painful to lose someone close to you but you can still keep contact right? Unfortunate things just happen, and we have to learn to get over it, but if you keep that face of yours then I don't think I'm ever gonna forgive myself", he said.

Sakuno looked confused, "But… it's not your fault Ryoma-kun", she said innocently.

Ryoma gave her a smile, "But your important to me, if you look so miserable like that, I might as well go and give the person that did this to you an uncomfortable time", he said, letting out a joking smile.

Sakuno giggled for the first time that day and it made Ryoma laugh a bit too, "Look, I'll walk you home today, come to tennis practice kay?" Sakuno nodded and the two walked to class hand in hand, and that very girl didn't feel as lonely anymore… and as for Ryoma? Well he was happy to see Sakuno smiling again…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!"**

For the first time in quite a few months, Sakuno was happy to hear the bell ring and interrupt the lesson; everyone collected their homework and rushed away with full joy.

Ryoma had long gone to tennis practice and Sakuno quickly, grabbing her bag she ran down to the courts, but instead of running down with her friend… she was alone.

However, the teen noticed something strange, there were no sounds of bouncing tennis balls, nothing. Instead as she entered the place there was a heavy atmosphere hanging and it soon got to Sakuno as she looked at everyone.

They were standing there very still, white faces, shocked, and fully grim.

"Um… what's going on?" Sakuno asked quietly.

Ryoma turned to Sakuno, grief lingering in his voice, "It's coach, she… got killed in a car accident".

"_She got killed in a car accident"…_

"…_Got killed in a car accident"_

"…_Got killed in a car accident"_

And for a moment Sakuno thought she couldn't take all those misfortunes at all, she couldn't stand them, it was like a lonely wolf being abandoned by its pack…

_Unfortunate things happen…_

_But they don't just happen without a reason…_

_There's always a reason…_

_I have to stand my place, and find it…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's that for now please review! I hope you enjoyed it… sooooooooooooo sleepy… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Home

_Way of Life_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Hello everyone! Um… I know I've put people out of character a bit (or a lot) but it's my way of seeing things and my opinion of how I wanted it to turn out and I wrote this so everyone could see my point of view and hopefully enjoy it too, so please excuse me if these characters are a bit out, because I wanted to change them a bit… ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter 5 – A New Home**_

It was a few hours after the news to Sakuno and she had been crying the whole, but at the same time, she was trying to hold it all in, but she couldn't… her obaa-chan had just died and her best friend had just moved away, it was just too much for her.

Ryoma had stayed with her the whole time, feeling very, very worried for her, they were at the hospital, the whole Seigaku team was at the hospital, even Nanjiroh Echizen had arrived (still dressed like a monk as always).

Sumire was in the emergency room, and almost about **twelve **nurses anddoctors were inside with her, it was obvious she had lost too much blood and lost consciousness, but the nurses and doctors were still hoping to revive her, even just a little.

Of course everything seemed rather bleak, everyone knew all too well that Sumire wasn't going to survive.

Sakuno was sitting on a chair her knees shaking with a pale face and red eyes still streaming down with tears.

Everyone noticed this but they were all very worried too and Ryoma still didn't feel comfortable with trying to comfort Sakuno in front of everyone, something was just stopping him completely.

"Ryoma", Tezuka said, nodding towards Sakuno and then the exit, and without another word, he walked away to check how it was going with the doctors.

"Come on, let's grab a drink", Ryoma whispered to Sakuno, and without waiting for a reply, he took her hand and led her out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's not gonna come back", Sakuno said so quietly that Ryoma almost couldn't hear her.

He sighed, not knowing what to do, "You know, you're not alone, everyone feels the same, things just happen, you can't change it no matter what", wow… he was talking a lot today.

Hot tears welled up in Sakuno's eyes, she looked at the dark green haired boy before her, "But I… I… I…" she couldn't even say another word, collapsing on to a bench nearby, she hid her face in her hands and began crying, feeling absolutely hopeless.

Ryoma felt himself automatically sitting down beside her, and without being able to control himself at all; his arms reached out and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

Sakuno was a bit shocked just like Ryoma was but she finally leaned in and began crying into his chest, her shoulders shaking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you think Ochibi and Ryuzaki-san is ok?" Eiji spoke up to break the long horrible silence.

"I'm sure their fine", Shusuke replied, for some reason, he didn't know what else to say.

Soon Tezuka came back, his arms crossed over his chest, everyone looked up at him, "So?" Momo asked, peering up at the captain.

And the whole horrible silence fell back when Tezuka shook his head…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was whole silence outside too, but soon, Sakuno felt a lot better, the two of them parted and she gave Ryoma a weary smile, "Thankyou so much Ryoma-kun", she said, blushing.

Ryoma shrugged, he took off his cap and put it on her, "Should we g back now?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The exit door opened and two teens came in, holding hands.

But not even Eiji or Momo was in the mood to tease them; they had bad news, really bad news.

Tezuka approached them, "I'm sorry, she passed away", he said, and that's probably the most he had said for the whole day.

Sakuno looked rather pale again, but managed to stay strong as Ryoma squeezed her hand.

Suddenly, a woman strode in right towards Sakuno, and sighed, "I'm sorry to hear what happened, I'm afraid this means you have no one to live with".

That woman, whoever she was, made it bold and clear and Sakuno had to stare at the ground to stop from the tears welling up in her eyes.

Momo cocked his head sideways at the woman, "What about her parents?" he asked.

"They died when I was four", Sakuno said quietly, her voice shaky.

"Oh sorry".

"But in her will Ryuzaki-san clearly stated that you will live with the Echizens from now on", the woman said.

Both Ryoma and Sakuno looked at her, their hands dropping to their sides, "**What?"**

"Like I said Sakuno-san, you are to live with the Echizens from now on, they're fully in charge of you and is responsible for you", the woman replied, and before anyone could say anything, she walked off to sort it out with Nanjiroh to discuss this.

Leaving the two in complete shock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dad, who was that woman anyway?" Ryoma asked as they drove home, with Sakuno who had fallen asleep, and Ryoma had covered her with his jacket so she wouldn't catch cold.

"Heh, some woman who's a relative of that old hag's", Nanjiroh replied as they turned sharply around the corner and arrived in front of the house.

Nanjiroh immediately got out of the car and went to the back to get Sakuno's things out, before coming back to the house from the hospital, they had made a stop at Sakuno's and helped pack her things to bring to their household.

Ryoma shook her gently and those big brown eyes opened up, "We're here, come on", Ryoma whispered, helping Sakuno out.

Nanjiroh was already knocking loudly at the door, it opened and a boy that looked almost exactly like Ryoma (except a bit older) peered out and his eyes immediately travelled to the new guest…

_There were many things I wanted to say to her before she… passed away…_

_So many things…_

_So many thanks…_

_I'm not scared of death…_

_I'm scared that I may never have enough time…_ _to do the things I wished for…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it for this chapter, thankyou to all reviewers! And sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes because I didn't really have time to check them. ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 You're Safe

_Way of Life_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay, I was very busy! But thankyou to all reviewers who reviewed my 5****th**** chapter, I was losing a bit of confidence since no one else really reviewed, but I promised that I wouldn't give up so I won't, please try and review. Thankyou! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 6 – You're Safe**_

Five days had passed since that dreadful accident and Sakuno had moved into the Echizens' household to live with them. On the first day, she was very quiet and still looking very depressed, but the Echizens' were very kind to her especially Ryoma and Rinko (Ryoma's mother).

At first she couldn't really get the concept of the family, like how there was a boy that looked almost like Ryoma but older, she soon found out that his name was Ryoga, Ryoma's adopted brother, but it was hard to believe since they looked so alike, but there was one big difference, Ryoga always seemed to be talking and tried flirting with her a few times but Ryoma always came on time and whacked him on the head with his tennis racket.

Then there was Nanako Meino who was a college-bound cousin of Ryoma's who lives with them, she was kind to Sakuno and tried cheering her up when she had her spirits down a couple of times.

Last there was Karupin the Himalayan cat who was very cute yet mischievous and intelligent at the same time, it always seemed to follow Ryoma everywhere possible and Ryoma was very kind to the cat in return too, since then Karupin also grew a bit more friendly with Sakuno although at first it seemed a bit jealous of Ryoma's attention towards her.

Overall, they were all very warm towards her she felt safe… especially when Ryoma was by her side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakuno closed her locker and began walking towards her first class, the Seigaku Tennis Team had a meeting early so Ryoma couldn't come with her, but they were in the same class anyway.

As soon as she turned the corner, four snobby looking girls strode towards her with dark faces, one girl with long reddish hair glared at her, "We heard what happened Ryuzaki, we've been trying to hunt you down everywhere", the girl said in a low dangerous voice.

Sakuno looked confused, "Heard about what?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with us", a dark blue haired said snappishly, "You living with Ryoma-sama, how dare are you! And I thought it was ok to let you off the hook all this time!"

Sakuno was a bit taken aback, "I-I had to live with him, m-my obaa-chan died, but it was in her will that she wanted this".

"Oh who cares about that creepy old woman, it was just as well she's gone, but you're paying for this, got it?" another shouted.

Sakuno clutched her books closer, "I-I have to go to class please", she said quietly.

"You're not going anywhere until you've learnt your lesson", a girl hissed.

The bell rang, but the girls stopped her attempts of getting pass them, "W-What do you want?" Sakuno said scared.

"We want you to get off Ryoma-sama's back, he's just being nice to you because your dear obaa-chan passed away, but really, you're a big burden to him, he can't be bothered with you so do us all a favour and follow your creepy old grandma!!!"

Those words stabbed into Sakuno like a thousand knives she felt tears welling up in her eyes but she pushed them back, they were in a lonely hallway, all the students had already gone to class, there was no way she can get out of this one.

"H-H-How do you know I'm a burden to him", Sakuno said quietly, doing a bad job of hiding the shakiness of her voice.

The girls smirked, seeing their strategy worked, "Because he told Eiji-senpai and Momoshiro-senpai himself, we heard it, loud and clear AND he sounded very, very sure, we're just trying to stop you so you don't get hurt when you find out the truth, are we clear?"

Being a faithful girl, Sakuno had believed their words and she felt the tears escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks, was all this misfortune getting back at her for all the times she spent with Ryoma? Was she really a burden to him? But what about the time he showed her the Sakura tree? What about the time he held her as she cried?

The girls peered at the frail girl looking down at the ground, getting annoyed one of them slapped her hard on the cheek, a red mark remained on there very clear, Sakuno managed to look up at them, "ARE WE CLEAR?!" they shouted at her. And Sakuno had no choice but to nod a yes, even though her mind was like a tornado that didn't know what it was doing or where it was going.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_What's taking her so long?!_ Ryomathought as he sat in class, rather bored, Sakuno was never this late to class and the teacher was getting a bit annoyed too.

Finally the door opened and a weak looking girl slowly walked into the room looking at the ground the whole way, she stopped in front of the teacher's desk and bowed, "I'm sorry for coming late… I… had some… things to take care of", she said quietly, her voice shaking a bit, and to everyone Sakuno sounded so… lifeless.

The teacher tapped the table with his pen, shaking his head, he said, "This is not good Ryuzaki-san, I know that it's been hard for you but you must not let it get in the way of education and… my goodness! What happened to your cheek and look how dirty your skirt is! Echizen-san, please take her to the nurse room right away, we will not allow such appearance in this school!"

Ryoma stood up from his chair and led Sakuno out, but as soon as they were out, he knew better than to take her to the nurse room, instead he took her to a drinking fountain.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Ryoma-kun", Sakuno said quietly as they walked down the hall, not looking up one bit.

Ryoma didn't know what she was talking about but decided to make her feel better, "It's ok", he replied, "What happened to you? Did you trip?"

Sakuno shook her head but then quickly nodded, "No-I mean yes! I-I did trip", she said.

Ryoma frowned, "I'm not dumb tell me what happened", he said.

Sakuno couldn't help but let her eyes fill with tears once again, she looked up at the gold eyed boy and said shakily, "A-Am I a burden to you Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma was dumbstruck for a second, _where did she come up with a stupid thought like that?_ But it became clear soon enough, _fan girls_.

"Don't listen to those annoying girls, you're not a burden to me, I rarely do anything like this for anyone, I'm doing it for you because… you're special to me", at this he blushed hard but tried to hide it, well it was the truth anyway, he walked closer to her, "If you were a burden I'd rather leave you alone, you're not like all the other girls, and I like it".

Ryoma's lips came nearer to Sakuno's ear, "I want to protect you, as much as I could, you're safe", he whispered.

Sakuno felt herself blushing hard again but before she could say anything, Ryoma put an arm around her waist and drew her into his arms, and Sakuno couldn't help but lean into his chest and close her just for one moment, just to pretend that there was nothing in the world but peace, just to imagine herself always being protected by someone she loved… being _safe_…

You're safe… Those words… just saying it won't do… 

_But doing it will…_

_I trust him more than anyone…_

_Because he's going to protect me…_

_And I know it…_

_There's always light inside darkness no matter how dark it is…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Well that's that for now! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD HELP ME UPDATE QUICKER, thankyou once again! Until next time!**

**Yula089**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 7 You Make Me Happy

_Way of Life_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay by the way, because I was having a bit of writer's block… I'm not too sure what to write but here it is, Chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews again!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 7 – You Make Me Happy**_

Ryoga rushed downstairs early in the morning with his hair still a mess; he burst through the kitchen and immediately grabbed his cup of water and drank it all down with one gulp. Rinko looked at her eldest son with shock, "And what are you in a hurry for Ryoga? It's the weekends", she said as Ryoga stuffed his breakfast into his mouth and chewed it all in a few seconds.

"I-I need to gor to a shocker match wiv shome fwiends", Ryoga said with his mouth full of food.

Rinko nodded calmly as she dried a plate and put it back onto the shelf, "Do you know where Sakuno-chan is? She usually would've woken up by now," she asked.

At that, Nanjiroh poked his head around the corner and grinned just as Nanako came out of the study, "I don't know, why not check in Ryoma's room", he said with a perverted smile, and Ryoga almost choked up all of the water he was drinking, laughing like mad.

Nanako and Rinko frowned at the two, "You two are disgusting", they said in unison.

But everything fell silent when Ryoma and Sakuno came down together, their clothes were still messed up even and their hair were messy too, "Good morning, I'm sorry that I woke up late, it's lucky that Ryoma-kun woke me up", Sakuno said sleepily.

There was an awkward silence, Ryoma said nothing and just poured himself a drink, Sakuno looked confused, "Um… is everyone ok?" she asked quietly.

"Y-yeh, we're fine, come and have your breakfast", Nanako said quickly breaking the silence.

And that morning, Ryoma and Sakuno were rather confused about what was going on but they rested it aside anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SAKUNO!!!" the familiar and unforgettable voice of Tomoka came from the other end of the phone, "So? Are you and Ryoma-kun getting really close? Tell me! Tell me!" she cried.

"We're just friends Tomo-chan, but he's been opening up a lot lately, I'm just happy that he can", Sakuno replied.

"Well he must've shown a hint or two, was there any?!"

Sakuno paused, "Well… Th-there was this time during lunch… h-he t-tried to kiss me… but the bell rang and then…" by now Sakuno already had pink rising to her cheeks.

"STUPID BELLS!" Tomoka yelled in the other line.

Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door and Sakuno quickly said into the phone, "I have to go Tomo-chan, take care", and with that, she placed the phone back on the receiver.

The girl walked over to the door and opened it to find a dark green haired boy standing at the door, "R-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno stuttered.

Ryoma scratched the back of his neck a little, as if uncomfortable, "H-Hey, do you wanna come with me to fix my dad's racket? I mean if you want to", he said.

Sakuno nodded happily, "I-I'd love to, we're coming back here for lunch right?" she asked.

"No, I'm taking you somewhere for lunch, and don't worry about bringing money, I'm paying", he said, looking away a little to hide a small stain of pink on his cheeks.

It took a moment to let it sink in, _was he asking her out? Or was it just a friendly gesture?_ Finally Sakuno gave another sweet smile, "U-um Arigatou Ryoma-kun, I'd love to come", she said sweetly.

( **IMPORTANT A/N: Arigatou means thankyou, but I'm sure most of you know it! And please do the survey at the bottom, I want to know which Seigaku tennis team member is the most popular, then I'll tally it up and reveal it in the next chapter PLEASE DO THAT, just submit it in your review! Arigatou!) **

"Then get ready, we're leaving soon", Ryoma said before quickly walking off. He _had _intended to ask her out but not in that lame way, but the moment he saw her, he couldn't help but feel really nervous for the first time in his life, now maybe she doesn't even know it's a date, oh well, at least she said yes.

For a second Sakuno was dumbfounded. Was it a date? Did he intend it to be a date? But then she started panicking about what to wear…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have fun with your girlfriend Ochibi!!!" Ryoga called from the doorway, as Ryoma and Sakuno walked off to the tennis shop.

……………………………………………………………………………..

After they had fixed Nanjirou's tennis racket, Ryoma looked at Sakuno expectantly, "Where do you wanna eat? It's your choice", he said.

Sakuno paused, "Anywhere is fine Ryoma-kun", she said happily, she didn't care where they ate, she was just happy that they were alone and actually spending time together other then school hours and at home.

Ryoma looked around, "Well, okay", he mumbled and soon began leading her towards the burger restaurant that he and Momo and Eiji always ate at after tennis practice.

Ryoma told to sit down and then asked her what she wanted, after that he went to order.

Soon when he returned they began eating and Sakuno tried to start a conversation since none of them had talked yet, "Um… Ryoma-kun thankyou for taking me here", she said quietly.

"This isn't the place that I wanted to show you, we're just getting a bite to eat, I'm taking you somewhere else afterwards", Ryoma replied.

Sakuno was confused, "Oh… I thought we were just having lunch".

Ryoma cocked up an eyebrow, "Hmm? Oh, you don't like spending time with me? Fine, we'll go home".

Sakuno suddenly looked desperate as Ryoma finished his food and stood up, "No! No! That's not what I meant, I-its just that… u-um", she cried desperately.

And for the first time ever, Ryoma actually gave a small laugh, "Mada Mada Dane Sakuno, you're easily fooled, come on, I'll take you to the park", he said, leading her out of the restaurant.

Sakuno blushed that Ryoma actually played around with her and hearing his laughter for the first time, she knew that he was really happy today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eiji-senpai! Wanna go practice tennis at the courts in the park after we go to the burger shop?" Momo called.

Eiji looked, "Sure! Let's call the others and tell them to come too!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ryoma-kun, are we going to the tennis courts?" Sakuno asked as they walked through the park.

"Yeh, I wanna see how you're doing", he turned to her and gave her a smile. Yes, an actual smile, "Think of it as a free lesson".

Sakuno blushed and nodded, "I'm gonna do my best", she promised.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seems like Ochibi's not home, but the others are coming! Let's go", Eiji said as they rode on Momo's bike to the burger restaurant.

"Hey you know that red haired kid from the other day?" Momo asked as they turned the corner, "I think Kinatrou or whatever?"

Eiji nodded, "You mean Kintarou", he corrected.

"Yeh him! Have you heard? His school is offering exchange student courses between our school and theirs, he's signed up for it and is coming some time, I wanna have a game with him, they say he's pretty good", Momo said.

"I'm up for the challenge", Eiji said, as always.

"Me too"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Try holding the racket a bit more at the bottom", Ryoma said, putting his hand on Sakuno's and pushing her hand down a little on the racket.

Sakuno blushed but nodded anyhow, but when they turned to face each other, they were distances away from closing the gap between them Ryoma slowly began moving closer.

Sakuno could feel his breath brushing against her cheek and pink tainted her cheeks.

They moved closer and closer until…

_You make me happy…_

_Because you're different to other people…_

_Life seems so much more meaningful when you're with me…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's that! Wait for the kiss next chapter! Thankyou!**

**Seigaku Tennis Club Poll**

**Who's you're favourite Seigaku player?**

**Ryoma Echizen**

**Shusuke Fuji**

**Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**Takeshi Momoshiro **

**Kaoru Kaido**

**Sadaharu Inui**

**Takashi Kawamura**

**Eiji Kikumaru**

**Shuichiro Oishi **

**Please pick ONE and if you want, try and convince people why you like them! I'd love to here you're opinions! It'd be great!**

**VOTES CLOSE ON THE 13****TH**** OF NOVEMBER AND THE RESULTS WILL BE OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! **

**Thankyou!**

**Yula089**


	8. Chapter 8 Opportunities Never Last

_Way of Life_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Ohayo! Sorry, I've closed the votes a bit earlier because of a certain someone's request, and that is… **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE12136 FOR THE 10****TH**** OF NOVEMBER!!!**

**This chapter is a special thanks and happy birthday present for being my loyal reviewer! I've not been able to talk to you since you're not a member on fanfic but thankyou! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

**The results of last chapter's poll are at the bottom!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 8 – Opportunities Never Last _

They're faces came closer and closer until they could almost feel each other's lips brushing against each other, Ryoma couldn't help it and was about to fully contact with her lips when suddenly a familiar and rather annoying yell interrupted their moment, again. GOD IT WAS GETTING ON HIS NERVES!!!

"Hey! Look! It's Ochibi and his girlfriend!" Eiji said bouncing up and down, waving, barely noticing how annoyed and frustrated Ryoma looked.

The fourteen year old pulled down his cap to hide the blush and tried to calm down and not go around beating up Eiji.

Suddenly, it got even worse for Echizen when Momo and all the other Seigaku regulars came (except for Tezuka who was too busy to come and didn't want to anyhow).

"Hey Echizen, you never told us that you were on a date!" Momo said teasingly.

Echizen, like his usual self, ignored his senpai and walked off taking Sakuno with him.

"Yo Echizen! Where are you going? We were just playing, hey! You two wanna come with us to play tennis or what?"

Echizen smirked underneath his cap; _I'm busy right now, too busy to even bother with tennis._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weekends were over, it was back to school again, however, Sakuno had to say that these weekends were the best ever. Ryoma had taken her to the park, or just to get lunch or he would practice tennis with her.

In other words, they've been spending a lot of time together and Ryoma was softening up towards her more and more.

On the other hand, Ryoma also enjoyed the weekends, he liked spending time with her, and actually, he had to admit that he found her clumsiness quite cute…

They treasured the moments… But they both found it hard to admit their feelings for one another even though its been standing right in front of them.

No, he made his decision; he needed to make the first move, before his opportunity was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Class, settle down and into your seats please", the maths teacher called through the room for their last lesson before lunch.

Everyone scrambled to their seats and got ready for another boring lesson.

"Today we will start interpreting data and analysing them to make structures…" the teacher talked on.

Ryoma yawned, already bored and leaned his head against the wall, he did this when he was in year five, and this was unnecessary. _Inui-senpai would sure love this lesson…_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that interrupted the teacher, he got up from his seat and opened the door, there was another teacher standing outside and they started to talk for a little while before the intruder walked off, and in came a red haired boy with the maths teacher by his side.

Everyone looked on with interest, even Ryoma opened his slightly, Sakuno was rather surprised as they all saw Kintarou Tooyama standing in front of them, giving one of his biggest smiles.

Sakuno looked rather surprised and happy, everyone else was excited and Ryoma just twitched.

"As I'm sure you all know," The teacher said, "The program for exchange students has begun, some of the students from Seishun has gone to Shitenhouji Junior High for a month, and in turn, we have a student from that very school here in our class for a month", here the teacher smiled and nodded towards Kintarou…

Who immediately said happily, "My name is Kintarou Tooyama and I came so I can understand Seigaku's Tennis routine and practice with many of the amazing players from your school, arigatou!"

The teacher looked around the room and his eyes settled on Sakuno, "You may sit with Ryuzaki-san, she'll show you around the school at lunch, but I'm afraid the student who was assigned to you is ill today, he sends his apologies," he said and on the other side of the room, Ryoma wanted to attack the teacher.

Kintarou bounced into the seat beside Sakuno and gave her a big grin, "Hello again Ryuzaki-san", he chirped.

Sakuno smiled and nodded, she was happy… but does this mean she and Ryoma won't be able to spend time together at school anymore?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… And those are the changing rooms for the boys tennis team", Sakuno explained to Kintarou as they walked towards the tennis courts.

"Wow! Interesting!" Kintarou said, "Where's that old lady from last time? I'd like to say hi!" (IMPORTANT A/N: Poll results are at the bottom and there's a new poll, enjoy!)

Sakuno looked down at the ground with a sad smile, " She died in a car accident quite a long time ago, nobody really likes the temporary coach for now, he's a bit noisy… everyone's thinking that they should get Ryoma-kun's father to coach the team… but", however Kintarou interrupted her.

"How sad! Whom are you living with right now", he asked.

"I'm living with Ryoma-kun and his family", Sakuno replied.

Kintarou seemed to drop his spirits a little, "You mean they adopted you?" he asked

Sakuno shook her head, "No, it was obaa-chan's will to let me live with the Echizens so it can't be said as an adoption," she replied.

"Oh", came the unenthusiastic answer.

Suddenly, Sakuno brightened as she noticed Ryoma practicing near the courts not far off, "Um… come on, you and Ryoma-kun haven't spoke properly yet", she said already quickly walking towards the fourteen-year-old boy.

_Pok, Pok, Pok…_

Ryoma stopped his routine when he noticed two figures walking up to him, he smiled a little when he noticed Sakuno but turned rather cold when he noticed Kintarou… whatever his name was.

"Hi again!" Kintarou said waving, "Nice to see you! Hope we can play a game sometime".

Ryoma said nothing and turned towards the vending machine to get a drink, he turned to Sakuno, "Want one?"

Sakuno blushed and shook her head, "I'm fine…" but her voice trailed off when a peach Ponta was inserted into her hands, "Th-thankyou Ryoma-kun" she stuttered.

Suddenly a girl from the girls tennis club came round and said, "Ryuzaki-san, coach wants to see you", she said before turning back.

"Excuse me", Sakuno said bowing and quickly following the girl.

A cold wind blew past, a killing silence came but Kintarou spoke, however he seemed a lot more serious (if that was ever like him), "She seems to like you a lot"

Ryoma's expression was hidden under his cap, "Who?" he said, acting his clueless old self.

Kintarou chuckled, "You know who I'm talking about, Ryuzaki-san has always been talking about you, but do you feel the same way?"

Ryoma turned away and threw the can of Ponta into the bin, "It's none of your business", he said coldly.

"The opportunity's right there Echizen Ryoma", Kintarou said, for the first time in his life being serious, "But it won't last forever".

_It won't last forever…_

_Grab it while you can…_

_Or someone might take it from you…_

_And you'll regret it for the rest of your life…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's that! Hope you all enjoyed it! And I hope you have a good birthday Rose12136!!! Ja ne!

Poll Results:

Ryoma Echizen – 34 votes

Shusuke Fuji – 33 votes (So close!!! Couldn't believe it!)

Eiji Kikumaru – 27 votes

Kunimitsu Tezuka – 15 votes

Kaoru Kaido – 12 votes

Shuichiro Oishi – 9 votes

Nobody else voted for the others… aww… to bad, and the reason I got so many votes is because I asked my classmates as well and also some friends from other classes, even though some didn't know the people, they chose their favourite just by looking at them, so hope you like the results! Here's the new poll:

Seigaku Tennis Club Poll

Who's your favourite pair?

Ryoma and Sakuno

Fuji and Sakuno

Oishi and Eiji

Eiji and Sakuno

Horio and Tomoka

Others: Please write who's your favourite couple if you choose this option!

PLEASE WRITE WHY YOU LIKE THEM IF YOU CAN!!!

VOTES CLOSE 16TH OF NOVEMBER!!!

Thankyou,

Yula089


	9. Chapter 9 First to Ask

_Way of Life_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Kanichiwa! I'm SO sorry for the delay! I was really busy with lots of work and stupid maths, so I'm sorry…**

**Um, I'm a bit stuck on the story but I'll do my best! I'll never give up on my first fanfic! So here's Chapter 9 arigatou! Enjoy!**

**The results for last chapter's poll are at the bottom!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 9 – First To Ask, First To Get_

"_The opportunity's right there Echizen Ryoma, but it won't last forever"…_

"_The opportunity's right there…"_

"…_opportunity's right there…"_

"…_but it won't last forever"…_

"…_won't last forever…"_

"…_forever…" _

Ryoma growled under his breath as he escaped his thoughts and began hitting the tennis ball with his racket, those words kept creeping into his mind, he still hadn't told Sakuno his feelings, but he was going to.

The question was… _when?_

"…_but it won't last forever"…_

Ryoma felt put off and swiftly changed his racket to his left hand and smashed the ball at the wall, it bounced off with full force and flew right past him but he didn't make any attempt to catch it, for some reason, he felt that he wanted it to hit someone, really, really, hard.

And as if his wish was granted, a small cry came from behind him, but it sounded so familiar…

The teen turned to see Sakuno kneeling on the floor clutching her right arm in pain with the yellow tennis ball rolling to a stop in front of her knees; Ryoma quickly dropped his racket and ran over to her side, he kneeled beside her; he didn't want the ball to hit _her._

"You okay?" he asked, peering at the girl.

Sakuno gave him a weak smile, "I think I'm okay," she said quietly, "But… Ryoma-kun hit that ball pretty hard…"

Ryoma frowned and lifted her arm slightly, it didn't even move and just hung limply, "Where did it hit you?" he asked, full of concern.

Sakuno quietly rolled up her sleeve and revealed a red mark on her elbow, "I-I can't feel it …" she said quietly.

"I think the hit dislocated your arm," Ryoma murmured feeling too guilty that it was in fact _him_ who dislocated her arm. He stood up and helped her up, and then he put one arm around her waist and made her put the uninjured arm around his neck, and they began walking towards the nurse's office.

Sakuno blushed at their closeness but said nothing, they entered the office and soon Ryoma waited until the nurse had finished doing what she can with Sakuno's arm, she smiled at the two, "It'll be okay in a week or so, Ryuzaki-san, you certainly are lucky that the ball didn't hit you _too_ hard or…" but she was cut when the phone started to ring.

"Excuse me", she said quickly and walked out the room, leaving the two teens on their own.

Ryoma kneeled in front of Sakuno and gave her an apologetic face, "You feeling better?" he asked.

Sakuno nodded, "Thankyou for taking me here Ryoma-kun", she said.

"I damaged your arm, I pay for it", Ryoma replied, he smirked and laid his forehead down on hers and began to bore his eyes into hers.

Sakuno blushed even harder as his face began to come closer but she didn't back away, she allowed him to close in, their noses touched but before their lips could, there was a knock on the door and it opened, Kintarou came in holding Ryoma's racket.

Quick as ever, the two parted and Ryoma's teeth gritted together in frustration, "Why are you here?" he said calmly, standing up.

Kintarou stared at the two for second before handing Ryoma his racket with a big grin, "I found it on the tennis courts, I asked anyone if they knew who owned it and this Momo dude said it was yours, so I started asking everyone where you were, this guy said you were training but then I knew you weren't because you weren't at the tennis courts, so I kept…" he was cut.

"Whatever", Ryoma said, and walked past Kintarou, he turned to Sakuno when he was out the door, "Come on Sakuno".

Sakuno was about to stand up when Kintarou said something, "Can I talk to her for a sec? It won't be long! Just a few minutes, you go on ahead, don't worry, she'll be fine and…" once again Ryoma couldn't stand this and walked off down the hall without saying anything else, but he didn't feel comfortable with leaving Sakuno alone with Kintarou, oh well, he had to walk the path he chose… right?

Kintarou turned to Sakuno with a big, big smile, "Ryuzaki-san, are you free on Saturday? If you are I wanna take you out to eat lunch!" he said.

Sakuno blushed madly, "Y-You m-mean l-like a date?" she asked.

Kintarou nodded.

This was the second time, but she was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Ryoma, but for some reason, she felt okay.

"I-I don't know", she said quietly but seeing Kintarou's bright face drop just made her feel guilty, she didn't want to hurt him, "O-okay… I guess…"

"GREAT! Is 1pm ok?" Kintarou said excitedly.

Sakuno just nodded, the bell rang, Kintarou gave a quick bow and rushed off, leaving Sakuno completely helpless… what was Ryoma going to say about this?!

_You've lost your opportunity Echizen…_ was all Kintarou could think of when as he rushed down the hall to his class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday 8pm…

"Um… R-Ryoma-kun, I-I can't come practice with you tomorrow, gomenesai! (I'm so sorry)" Sakuno said weakly.

Ryoma cocked up an eyebrow, "Why not?" he asked leaning against his bedroom door.

"U-Uh… Kintarou-kun asked m-me o-out s-so…" she couldn't finish, Sakuno looked up at Ryoma to see how he was, he was still calm.

But inside, he was completely shocked, but he kept his cool, "oh, have fun", he said coldly as he closed his bedroom door and walked over to his bed.

Sakuno felt tears gather up in her eyes, _he doesn't care… o-oh well, b-better get ready for tomorrow…_ she began slowly and grimly walking back to her bedroom.

As soon as he heard her footsteps fading, he growled in rage and punched his pillow with full force, it even vibrated the bed and smashed against the wall, the big dent in the wall showed just how angry he was, he wasn't angry with her, he was angry with himself, why didn't he tell her earlier?! Now his lost her, and man he's never been so frustrated.

"Dessert's ready!" Nanako called and opened Ryoma's door, "Hurry up Ryoma-kun, everyone's waiting for you", she said, looking at her cousin lying on his bed, tossing a tennis ball up and down.

"Don't bother, I don't want any," Ryoma replied coldly.

Nanako frowned, it was normal for Ryoma to do such things when he had lost a match or something, but this time, he seemed angrier then ever. She quietly closed the door and left him alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday 1:30pm…

Sakuno and Kintarou had finished lunch and they were in the theme park, but it happened all so fast… too fast.

Kintarou was walking Sakuno home after the theme park closed and in front of the Echizen residence, Sakuno bowed, "Arigatou Kintarou-kun, I had a great time, thankyou for walking me home…" but she stopped when Kintarou leaned down kissed her on the cheek.

The boy smiled, "I've been wanting to tell you this… I like you a lot", he said, and it shocked Sakuno to no end, this weren't really the words she wanted to hear from Kintarou, she had wanted to hear it from someone else, but she didn't feel disgusted in any way.

Before she could say anything Kintarou waved to her, "Ja ne Sakuno-chan! See you at school", he called as he ran off.

Sakuno watched as he disappeared but a cold voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "I see you had a good time", the voice was clearly Ryoma's and has she turned he gave her a cold stare, the world seem to suddenly stop, this wasn't what she wanted nor did he want it either…

_I was too late…_

_And now you slipped out of my reach…_

_I want to win you back…_

_And tell you the truth…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sad huh? Don't worry things are just starting! Sayonara!

Seigaku Poll Results

Who's your favourite pair?

Ryoma and Sakuno – 56 votes (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Fuji and Sakuno – 3 votes (….)

Tomoka and Horio – 3 votes (it's a tie!)

Eiji and Oishi – 1 vote (zzzz)

Funny results huh? Ryoma and Sakuno ARE the perfect pair! They're so cute together and Ryoma always has a soft spot for Sakuno! But I respect other peoples' thoughts, Cya!

See you next chapter!

Yula089


	10. Chapter 10 Small Hints

_Way of Life_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Ohayo! I decided to keep updating quicker since my writer's block is now gone! Sort of… but anyway! My mind's clear! Thankyou to all my loyal reviewers! You all help me keep up my work! Arigatou!**

**There's a NEW POLL at the bottom too! This is gonna be interesting…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 10 – Small Hints_

"Ah… Ryoma-kun, g-gomenesai! I came home late! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting", Sakuno said quickly giving a bow.

Ryoma couldn't even find the spirit or energy to smirk let alone smile, he had heard every word from that red haired baka and he felt annoyed, "Hn… We're having dinner late anyway, you're not going anywhere else tomorrow with _him_ are you?"

Sakuno looked at Ryoma, "I-iie"

"Good, cause tomorrow baka-oyaji, mum and Nanako-kun are going somewhere, you and I need to stay here, I'd be bored if you weren't here with me", he said, and quickly turned, walking back into the house as a pink blush formed on his cheeks.

The same thing happened to Sakuno, _did Ryoma-kun mean anything by that? _She thought but quickly followed him inside to go get ready for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakuno walked downstairs after changing and walked into the dining room, only to find no one sitting there. Nanjiroh was reading his "disturbing" magazines and drinking a can of beer.

Rinko was outside in the garden, putting away the dry laundry.

Nanako was in the kitchen, getting the last plates of food ready for dinner, and Kalpin was lazily dosing off on the carpet of the dining room.

_I guess Ryoma-kun was right, we are having a late dinner, oh! Where is he anyway?_ Sakuno looked around the place but Ryoma was not there.

Nanako poked her head out the kitchen, "Sakuno-chan, is it ok if you get Ryoma-kun down? Dinner's almost ready, oh! If he's not here, he must be on the roof", she said, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

Sakuno was confused, "A-Ano… On the roof?"

Nanako smiled and walked over to Sakuno, "I know, strange huh? But I guess he's gotten used to it", she said, but Sakuno gave her another confused look, Nanako sat down at the table and invited Sakuno to sit down.

When the brunette did, she started to tell her a small past, "You see, when Ryoma-kun had learned how to walk and hold a racket, which was when he was three, uncle started to teaching him tennis almost immediately.

"He worked Ryoma-kun quite hard but Ryoma-kun never gave in, he was a determined boy from the beginning. Then when he was five, uncle took him up onto the house's roof (the house in America of course), and made him balance a ball on a tennis racket while walking back and forth on the roof.

"That was crazy as you can see, aunty and I tried to stop him but he said that's how he was trained when he was little, it was too hard for a five year old you see, and Ryoma-kun never succeeded. But as you know he hates losing and so he practiced every sing day and night until he finally could do it, and he usually spent hours up on there! I guess even if it is a different roof, it still brings back memories", Nanako finished the story and smiled at Sakuno.

(A/N: That roof thing… I just made it up) "Well I better go and get the food ready, could you please go get him for me?"

Sakuno nodded, "Hai".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Sakuno several minutes before she finally found an entrance to the roof, it was triangular prism shape, and as soon as she got up, her foot slipped and she screamed as she slid to the edge.

But when Sakuno opened her eyes, she discovered that someone had managed to grab her wrist in time, she followed up the warm hand and saw that it was indeed Ryoma.

He pulled her up and since Sakuno was rather light, she was swiftly pulled onto his lap, the two blushed madly and Sakuno quickly crawled away a bit, "What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"I-… Nanako-chan asked me to tell you it's dinner… sh-she told me you were on the roof… so I tried to get up here…" Sakuno explained.

Ryoma looked at her up and down, her skirt was a bit dirty and a bit torn, he gave a short laugh, how could he laugh when the girl he loved had been taken by someone else? "I can see that", he said.

Sakuno blushed with embarrassment and stared down at her lap, Ryoma laid back down on the roof and stared up at the evening stars, "You had a good time today didn't you?" he couldn't help asking.

Sakuno looked at him, "W-Well… I guess, d-demo (but) I d-didn't have as much fun because Ryoma-kun wasn't there", she said blushing.

Ryoma cocked up an eyebrow, "I thought you'd be happy with your boyfriend", he gritted through his teeth.

Sakuno blushed madly, "I-iie! Kintarou-kun isn't my boyfriend!" she cried in exasperation.

Ryoma finally sat up and stared at the girl in front of him, "Then why did you go out with him".

"B-Because, I-I didn't want to see him upset… but he's only a friend", she said quietly.

For some strange reason, Ryoma felt relief spread all over him but just out of curiosity he peered up at her face, "Do you like him?"

Sakuno blushed ten shades of red, _why is Ryoma asking her something like this?!_ "I-iie! Like I said, he's just a friend!" she said quickly.

Ryoma looked normal, cool and calm as usual but inside he was more than relieved, "A-Ano (excuse me) … why is Ryoma-kun asking me these questions?" Sakuno asked quietly.

"Nothing… Just… Just that I don't think I can cope with life if you went away with another guy…" there… he said it, why did he anyway?

Sakuno blushed (again) was this another hint? She just couldn't forget those words now… did he have feelings for her?

Ryoma stood up, "I'm gonna go do some things before dinner, see you later," and with that he began walking away, but Sakuno said something that stopped, "R-Ryoma-kun… I-I…"

The boy turned back to her and gave her the warmest smile that had never come out before, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to go too far and make her confused or upset, "I'll wait Sakuno… when your ready…" he whispered in her ear and then got off the roof and back into the house.

_I'll wait…_

_I'll wait until you're ready…_

_It's your decision…_

_Where you want to go in life…_

_As long as you're happy…_

_I will be too…_

_But I need you still…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! By the way… it's not the last chapter okay? But we're close! Thankyou and please review, Ja ne!

SEIGAKU POLL

WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE IMAGE SONG BY THE PoT CHARACTERS?

Rising

Dreaming on the Radio

Don't Look Back

Haru no Ao

Between You and Me

Other (Please write the name!)

POLLS CLOSE 30TH NOVEMBER, THANKYOU!

YULA089


	11. Chapter 11 Never Giving Up

_Way of Life_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Konichiwa! Thankyou for all the reviews! Glad you all liked it! Results of last chapter's poll are at the bottom as usual! Well here's chapter 11, enjoy! And sorry for the delay, there were so much work to be done for the end of the year!**

**NOTICE: Don't forget our prince's birthday on the 24****th**** of December! Celebrate for Ryoma Echizen! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 11 – Never Giving Up_

(IMPORTANT NOTICE: I will be going back to China during the Christmas holidays so please understand if I don't post for a while, however I'll still be writing and update in a flash!)

"_I'll wait Sakuno… when you're ready…"_

"… _When you're ready…"_

Sakuno was sitting up on the roof that night after dessert was done, she thought about what Ryoma had said to her before, did he just admit his feelings or did he mean something else?

A cold wind blew past her and she felt around for her jumper, only to find that she'd left it in her room. It was almost ten, how long did she stay up here for? "Hey, now you've taken my place huh?" a voice appeared behind her.

Sakuno blushed and turned to see Ryoma standing there in his jacket, he took it off and put it around her as if sensing that she was cold, then he sat next to her, "I-It's a beautiful view here Ryoma-kun, I can see why you like spending time here", Sakuno murmured, looking at the prince next to her.

Ryoma glanced up at the stars and he managed to smile, "Yeah… but I'm just used to it, that's all, what are you doing up this late anyway?"

Sakuno smiled as she wrapped his jacket even closer to her, taking in the wonderful scent, "I-I couldn't sleep and I had things on my mind", she said quietly.

Ryoma rolled his eyes playfully, looking sideways at the girl, "Like I said, I can never understand girls", he said, still smiling, he felt happy today after Sakuno had cleared things up with him, he'd never felt so happy either.

As he watched her gaze up at the stars he noticed that she had her hair down for once, it looked so silky she looked wonderful, "… You look beautiful…" Ryoma couldn't help murmur, until he realized what he was saying and flushed with embarrassment, looking away before Sakuno could even catch his blush.

Sakuno flushed red and she looked to the boy beside her, he was avoiding her look, she found this quite cute and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Ryoma turned back to her and gave a playful frown, "What?" he asked.

"N-Nothing, j-just that it's nice to sit here with you for a while Ryoma-kun", she said cheerfully.

Ryoma smirked and leaned back, knowing it was going to happen, he placed his hand over hers and began looking up at the stars.

Sakuno blushed even more as she looked down at their hands, _h-his hand is so warm…_ she thought to herself, then blushed furiously and looked away.

They stayed like that for a long time until Sakuno fell asleep in Ryoma's arms and he quietly carried her back into her room and laid her down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chibisuke we're off!" Ryoga called as Rinko, Nanako, Nanjiroh and him headed out the door to do their own business. (A/N: Arigatou Rose12136 for clearing that Ochibi and Chibisuke thing for me, as to the readers, you probably noticed in Chapter 7 that Ryoga called Ryoma Ochibi instead… BAKA NE! I am stupid…)

"Don't do anything indecent to Ryuzaki-san", Nanjiroh called and slammed the door closed before his son could hit him with a tennis ball.

There was silence in the room until Ryoma finally spoke and asked if Sakuno wanted to have some more tennis training with him, Sakuno immediately nodded and they trained for a whole hour until there came a knock on the door.

Sakuno went to get it while Ryoma went and grabbed a can of Ponta and followed her, Sakuno opened the door and almost immediately the voices became all too familiar, "Hey there Ryuzaki-san, nya! Ochibi! Can we come over and practice; it's so boring since without you too! Nya!"

Momo, Eiji and even Inui came into view, "Whatever", Ryoma mumbled.

Momo grinned, "Great! Then I'm sure you won't mind if this little guy trained with us right? He's in your class after all!" the door opened wider to reveal Kintarou happily smiling at them.

Ryoma frowned, he would've slammed the door right on that jerk's face but Sakuno acted first and invited them all in.

Kintarou gazed around the place in amazement and then at the tennis court as they went outside, "This place is amazing Echizen-san, you're lucky!" he exclaimed happily.

Ryoma didn't reply and Sakuno looked at him worriedly, "R-Ryoma-kun", she said quietly…

Ryoma grabbed his racket and slinging it over his shoulder in a cocky manner, he glared at Kintarou, "Enough about this place, want a match?"

Kintarou grinned and grabbed his own racket, "My pleasure".

"I'm never giving up", the two said in unison and the match began… whether it was for tennis or not, it seemed to determine everything, sort of…

_You don't deserve her…_

_A guy who doesn't even show his feelings does not deserve someone like her…_

_She's not a toy…_

_But you're never giving up, are you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's that for this chapter! Sorry that it's not a really satisfying one, my writer's block has come back again… sigh… maybe it's here to stay…

Oh well…

POLL RESULTS

WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE IMAGE SONG BY THE PoT CHARACTERS?

Rising – 27 votes

Dreaming on the Radio – 21 votes

Between You and Me – 16 votes

Haru no Ao – 13 votes

Don't Look Back – 7 votes

Others – 4 votes

There's the results, didn't get as many votes from my class mates as before since not many people listen to a song in a another language that they completely do not understand… lol.

My personal favourite would be Fine Star by Ryoma Echizen or Thankyou For, but I didn't put my vote in there though.

Ja ne! 

Yula089


	12. Chapter 12 Time

_**Way of Life**_

**

* * *

****A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! Please forgive me I lost the inspiration to write for a loooooooong time , but after reading and playing an awesome game, I'M BACK! If I don't write this fanfic any longer, I'd be letting everyone down, besides, I vowed never to give up on my first fanfic, and most of all, I'd die X.X. I'm as good as new now, after my break, and the next chapter will be soon, so thankyou and sorry for waiting so long for this, and please enjoy… STAY WITH ME PLEASE, NO MATTER WHAT, because however long I never update, I'd always do it eventually, because this fanfic is never going to go in the garbage dump so…**

**DOUZO! ****

* * *

_Chapter 12 – Time_**

_Pok…_

_Pok, Pok…_

Ryoma threw the ball in the air and made a brilliant twist serve into Kintarou's court, the red head rushed after it and was about to hit the ball when it flew at his face, but instead, it only managed to knock out his racket.

"30 – LOVE" Momo called, the game was rather close, 4 – 4, none of the two seemed to give up and they showed no mercy, it seemed like they were fighting over something else rather than tennis.

"This is intense… but incredible…" Sadaharu mumbled, "There's only thirty percent of a chance that the two are competing to be the best at tennis… but there's a huge seventy percent that they're fighting over something else… I still don't have enough data…"

"Huh? What else could they be fighting over?" Eiji asked, laying his chin on his palm and pouting at the intense match.

Sakuno also had an uneasy feeling around her, the whole match looked so… violent, the moment Ryoma got to serve, he did a powerful twist serve but after a few losses, Kintarou got the hang of it and hit back full force.

Soon the game continued 6 to 6, it was like a bottomless pit, and both were breathing heavily, sweating so much that their clothes were completely soaked to the skin.

Kintarou was about to serve again when suddenly from the seats came a yell; "TIME OUT!!" both turned towards the voice and saw it was Momo.

"But we didn't even finish the match!" Kintarou whined out loud.

"It doesn't matter," Momo replied, hopping off the referee chair, "We'll just consider it even for now, I'm not letting you two play any further".

"Why the hell not?"

"First, if Echizen plays any further, he might not be ready for the next school tournament, second Kintarou, we're leaving!"

"B-But I want to play with Saku-chan a bit more!" Kintarou cried desperately.

"Nya! It's already six! Pretty sure Echizen's parents will be back soon, so we better leave," Eiji said suddenly as he and Inui hopped up from the sidelines.

"Fine," Kintarou mumbled ungratefully, "Can I at least use the bathroom to wash my face?"

"Do whatever you want," Ryoma replied in a bored voice as he wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve.

"I-I'll go get you a towel Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said, dashing off.

As soon as she disappeared around the corner, Ryoma swiped his head towards his sempais, "Why did you stop the game?" he asked, it was pretty obvious that Momo's reasoning were just lies, there wasn't a tournament coming up and he knew perfectly well that his parents would be fine with his friends over. Besides, it wasn't in Eiji's nature to actually stop a game when he clearly wanted Ryoma to win.

Momo ruffled Ryoma's hair as if he was his Onii-san **(A/N: Older brother)**, "I'm your sempai, and I know you better than Inui's data that you two were fighting over Saku-chan," he replied proudly.

"So what? Why did you stop the game?!"

"Because you're not ready, you're both not ready," Momo replied in a sudden serious voice, "Either way, if you win, you're just going to take your time to realize your feelings for her in a million years, if you lose, you're never going to forgive yourself and maybe even hurt her. Play when you're ready".

"I am ready!" Ryoma replied in an irritated voice.

"Nya! You're not ready O'chibi! If you are, go and confess to Saku-chan right now!!" Eiji cried.

"Why would I do that?!"

"Koushime! I'm gonna beat you another time! Better be ready!" Kintarou yelled from the doorway.

"Remember, play when you're ready, of you're a dead chicken," Momo said as he gave Ryoma and Sakuno a wave and exited the house.

* * *

"Ano… Ryoma-kun, I'm staying over at Tomo-chan's place tonight, so I need to go now… would you mind telling Rinko-san that I wouldn't be here until tomorrow afternoon?" Sakuno asked as Ryoma came out of his room after a shower.

"Sure," Ryoma replied, he looked over at the girl and paused, if he played Kintarou again… would he take the wager that he could win? No… maybe he could confess right now… but… did he REALLY like her? Maybe… but right now, it'd be better to keep her as close as possible to him.

Strangely, he felt himself slowly walk up to her and wrap his arms around her, pulling the petite girl into the warmth of his chest, he closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head, he had couldn't lose her, ever.

Tense as always when he touched her, Sakuno soon felt her relaxing into his embrace and laid her head upon his chest. "You'll stay with me, right?" Ryoma asked, holding her tightly.

Sakuno found herself automatically nodding, "I'll wait however long it takes, that's a promise," she replied softly.

"Please give me time," Ryoma replied, pecking her on the forehead, yes, he was going to do whatever it takes. All he needs was time…

* * *

"Where's Sakuno-san," Nanako asked, resting a plate of food down onto the table for dinner.

"She's staying over at Osakada-san's place until tomorrow afternoon," Ryoma replied, slowly rubbing Karupin.

"Well that's a shame, she's going to miss the big news," Rinko said as she sat down beside her husband.

"What big news?" Ryoma muttered, not one bit interested.

Nanjiro grinned at his son; "In one week-" he started but was cut off by Ryoga.

"I'll tell him!" he argued.

"What the hell is it?!"

Ryoga gave his brother a big, big grin, **"YOU'RE GOING TO AMERICA IN ONE WEEK FOR THE US OPEN!!"**

_Time was all I needed…_

_All I needed was time to stay with her…_

_I was so close, maybe just even a few minutes…_

_But time was against me…_

* * *

**SECOND LAST CHAPTER FINISHED!! That was a long time, and I apologize to all of my loyal readers, but Chapter 13 will be out very soon because I'm on the verge of losing myself if I don't write!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!! Even when Chapter 13 (last chapter) comes out, IT WILL NOT BE THE END OF THE STORY! Because I want a happy ending so, to read what really happens after Way of Life, I am going to write a new fanfic that's going to be continued from this one, but it will also be easy to pick up for the new readers. Please put in your review what you think of that because I don't like a fanfic that has 34 chapters or whatever. ARIGATOU!**

**Yula089**


	13. Chapter 13 Break Free

**Way of Life**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! The last chapter is out! It took a little longer than I expected (cries) because I had so many assignments at school to finish since it's the last week before the holidays I was so messed up! However, I've tried my best so here's Chapter 13, last one**

**NOTICE: My new story, a continued version from Way of Life will be called Falling Star, however it might not be out for a while, but keep a look out! ;)**

**

* * *

_Chapter 13 – Break Free_**

"What?!" Ryoma asked confused with the breaking news he'd just been given, "Isn't someone going to come with me?"

"Not me," Ryoga said lazily, "I just got back from the US, you're going to go by yourself because you're old enough, besides, when you arrive there, you'll meet your new manager, he'll take care of you".

"What about school?"

Rinko raised an eyebrow, "You never really cared about that Ryoma, but of course, I would never let your education stop, we've hired a professor here in Japan, he'll send you work and give you assignments just like at school, so don't slack off, he'll give us reports too".

"How many months am I supposed to stay there for?!"

"At least one year for now," Nanjiro replied, "But if you claim a good spot in the US Open, companies will start sponsoring you and making deals of contracts with you, then it depends how long the contract goes for, who knows? You might end up staying there for three years!"

"You never told me this! Isn't this a short notice? Can't we delay my trip for a few days?" Ryoma said, showing small signs desperation, this couldn't be happening, no, it was more like he doesn't want this to happen.

"You should be happy Ryoma," Nanako said with a smile, "You're the youngest ever to participate in the US Open, and you have a good chance of going through to the finals too!"

He was speechless, it seemed his family had covered up all doubts, he couldn't complain about anything more…

"So finish your meal and get packing, there's still a lot to organize, time goes by quickly when it comes to leaving," Nanjiro added, his mouth stuffed with food.

Feeling he needed space to think, Ryoma stood up, "I don't feel like eating," he muttered, silently walking up the stairs.

As he sat on the roof, feeling pulled into every dark corner of the world, he suddenly remembered what his grandfather once said to him when he was only three and couldn't understand a thing:

_Life isn't so easy, sometimes in one's life, people are left with choices that they cannot choose, they don't know which way to go and start wishing someone could lead them down the right road, because they don't want to make a mistake that may cause them misery, they needed help, but nobody comes. They get so desperate of which to choose that they even think of dying, they weren't sure, they played a game when they weren't ready to choose a side. _

_But it's ok Ryoma, when you're older, you'll realize that choosing one and abandoning the other does not always mean something harmful, it may not do you good, but the one you have abandoned, you have set them free because you care about them, you want to protect them from your misery…_

Sighing, Ryoma kept replaying the words in his mind and groaned in despair as he realized the choice that he had to 'abandon'. "I'm only doing this because I want you to be happy," he mumbled, frowning up in irritation at the stars spreading out through the dark night.

* * *

**The day of Ryoma's departure: 12pm, Seigaku Tennis Club Changing Room:**

"DID YOU HEAR?!" Eiji yelled as he jumped into the changing room, causing everyone to yell back in fright at the sudden break through.

"What is it Eiji-senpai?" Momo asked, "There's no need to be so loud, by the way, did you see Echizen around?"

"That's what I'm talking about! I found out why he's away!!"

"I was dreaming about something like this, but I didn't know it was actually gonna happen," Fuji said, a mysterious smile appearing on his lips.

"O'CHIBI IS LEAVING TO THE US AT 2PM TODAY!!" Eiji cried, slumping onto a wooden bench in despair.

"What?!" Oishi asked, shocked, "But Echizen didn't say anything about it yesterday".

"Buchou knew because O'chibi told him, but made him promise to keep it a secret from us, but I managed to find out," Eiji replied gloomily.

"Was that why he was saying goodbye to all of us yesterday?" Taka asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Koshimae is such a JERK! Why didn't he tell us?!" Kintarou wailed, stamping his feet in a tantrum.

"But it's just like Echizen to not tell us, he doesn't like people fussing over him," Fuji reminded them.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THAT SQUIRT!!" Momo roared angrily.

"Calm down baka, we still have two hours we can make it," Kaidou said calmly.

"I suppose we could, by my calculations, if Buchou agrees, we'll have 83 of a chance to get to the airport on time… and satisfy Momo's intentions," Inui replied, scribbling across his notebook.

"THEN LET'S GO! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE! GET BUCHOU TO FIND AN EXCUSE FOR US TO LEAVE THE SCHOOL!"

"I'll ask him, I have my ways," Fuji said, grinning as he opened the door, but was only stopped when he saw Sakuno standing in the doorway with rather puffy eyes.

"Saku-chan?" Momo asked as he peered round the corner.

Sakuno bowed deeply, "I'm sorry for overhearing your conversation, b-but……… PLEASE LET ME GO WITH YOU!"

There was a long surprised silence as everyone stared at the half blushing, half crying girl. "I thought Koshimae would've taken Saku to the airport with him," Kintarou pouted as he comforted Sakuno.

"Well we don't have time to waste, come on, Ryuzaki-san, come with us, let's get out of here!" Momo ordered.

* * *

**1:45pm, Tokyo Airport…**

"Ryoma, are you feeling ok?" Rinko asked her son as she watched him browse through a sports shop with an emotionless face.

"Hn," was the usual reply.

Rinko, no, everyone was starting to get worried for the young prince, they'd been in the airport for a whole hour now, they even had lunch here, and all Ryoma could do was walk around shops in a blank expression and always replying "Hn" to whatever the question was…

"Maybe we should've asked Sakuno-san to come with us," Nanako murmured to Rinko with a worried expression on her face.

But the mother grimly shook her head, "No, I don't think it would've changed him either way, because he knows it's going to be the same result…"

"Great! I dressed him up so well and now with his attitude, he looks like an emo!" Ryoga huffed, but was immediately quietened by Rinko.

"Hey kid!" Nanjiro yelled, ruffling Ryoma's hair (even that didn't change his expression!) "I know what you're thinking, but it's not like you're going to stay there for the rest of your life, sure, you might get busy, it's like having a job that doesn't give you anytime alone, but it doesn't mean you don't have freedom! You can come back anytime when you feel like it".

_I wanna come back now baka! _Ryoma growled mentally.

"I didn't claim the place I wanted to in the tennis world, so I want you to finish my dream and carry out the Echizen name, because tennis is something you love, right?" Nanjiro continued in a more serious voice, this caused Ryoma to look up at him in surprise, he even gave a small nod.

_**Intercom: Flight 908, Japan Airlines, from Tokyo to Los Angeles is now ready for boarding, all passengers, please get ready at Gate number 28, thankyou, and we wish you all a safe journey. **_

"That's you Chibisuke!" Ryoga cried, dragging his otooto **(A/N: little brother) **down the corridor, "You better win the US Open! I worked my head off to get you in there so don't let me down! I'm watching you!"

As they made their way down to Gate 28, all of the Seigaku starters came into view, puffing with sweat from all the running **(A/N: apparently, they managed to have Taka's father drive them halfway, but then the car broke down and they had to run the rest, hehe) **

"YOU LITTLE SQUIRT! HOW DARE YOU!" Momo yelled with a tired grin.

Blinking in surprise, Ryoma could only stand there and receive a farewell from all of them. **(A/N: Have fun guessing who said all of those farewells! ;) just a little 'last chapter' game, it's easy)**

"BURNING! YOU BETTER WIN THE US OPEN TO APOLOGIZE TO US FOR KEEPING THIS A SECRET!"

"Ne, Echizen, good luck in the US Open, we'll be watching, and I'll tape down all of your matches hehe".

"Nya! I'm gonna miss you so much O'chibi! You better grow taller the next time we see you!"

"When you come back, I'll do my best to beat you!"

"Fshhh… Good luck… yeh…see ya…"

"According to my data, you should have a good 74 chance of winning the tournaments, so I wish you luck Echizen".

"Look forward to your destiny and do your best in America Echizen".

"Good luck Echizen! Be sure to keep yourself safe from all those gangsters!"

Looking away from all his friends, Ryoma searched the area for a certain girl but immediately shook the thought away from his head, _baka! It's good that she's not here, if she was, it's going to ruin everything, I don't need her!_

"Seems like you last Koshimae," Kintarou said as he walked up to the prince.

Ryoma frowned at him, "Don't think that I gave up, she's not yours, and she's not mine, the battle isn't off, I'm still going to have her," he said coldly.

The red head shrugged, "But you chose this way because you knew that you'd lose her right? Sure, I agree, the battle isn't over, but she's going to stay with me from now on whether you like it or not".

"R-RYOMA-KUN!" A cry rose from around the corner, swiftly turning around, Ryoma immediately caught sight of a petite girl in a mini pink tennis skirt, a white shirt and puffing from the entire run. For a moment, everything froze around him and collapsed into disaster, his heart strangely throbbed painfully like a knife had stabbed into it and he couldn't breath one bit…

_NO! Why is she here?! What should I do?! I could… no… no… I have to go through with my choice… I have to do it… I have to push her away…_

Biting his lips in agony, Ryoma took off his cap and laid it on top of his luggage, then, he motioned for the surprised girl to follow him round the corner.

"A-Ano… Ryoma-kun, I-I'm sorry, I wanted to say a proper goodbye so…"

"Why did you come here?" Ryoma suddenly asked in an icy voice.

Feeling a sharp twist inside her, Sakuno took a small step back in astonishment, "I-I w-wanted to say that I'd wait for you because that was a promise and-" but she was cut off by a rather angry and irritated yell form the boy.

"I DON'T NEED YOU HERE! I SAID GOODBYE LAST NIGHT AND THAT WAS FINAL! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE A BURDEN; I PITIED YOU FOR LOSING YOUR GRANDMA SO I DECIDED TO ACT NICE! BUT YOU'RE JUST GETTING ON MY NERVES EVERYDAY SO GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO! IT'S ALL STUPID! I HATE YOU!!"

All those words, the fierce and harsh look in his eyes, every little gesture of love that he'd given her, all those precious memories, it was all wiped away by those words, those words that she had dreaded to hear from anyone her whole life, it was just even more painful to hear it from the person she loved most. It hurt, it made her feel small, it made her feel like she was in the way, like she was supposed to be an alien on another planet, like she was supposed to just stay on that planet and watch from afar… It hurt…

Tears immediately filled her chocolate orbs, her breathing immediately grew heavy with pain, and feeling like she was going to topple and fall into a dark hole, she ran, knocking into the wall as she stumbled as far away as possible from the boy that showed her love and kindness, but in the end, broke her apart like nothing ever happened… she ran…

But if she'd had the strength to look back at the prince for maybe just even a second, she would've been the first to see him cry in such a painful state…

_I love you…_

_I love you so much…_

_I want to say those words to you because I'm ready, with all my heart…_

_It hurts me to see you crying like this…_

_But it kills me to know that you're suffering alone… waiting for me to come back to you…_

_I love you... so…_

_I'll help you break free no matter how much it kills me inside…_

* * *

**WAAAHHHHH!! :( I told you I don't like a sad ending, that's why I'm continuing this fanfic as a new story! Falling Star will be out but not very soon, however, I will do my best, but I need to search for an inspiration…**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic very much! And thankyou to all of those loyal reviewers who stuck with me till the end even after such a long break, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou :) THANKYOU SO MUCH! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT! THANKYOU! I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it just as much, see you next fanfic! ;D**

**Miss you all!**

**Yula089 **


End file.
